dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage
Characters can form a marriage with another character of their choice. Being married allows you to teleport to your spouse, as well as showing a special spouse part when opening the friends list. Previously same sex marriages were only available by exploiting a bug, a bannable offence. Nowadays any character can become married to a character of either sex without fear of being banned. Dressing Up In order to get married each character must have a Wedding Ring equipped. There are also a number of optional items which can be worn to add a little effect to the event. All of these items, with the exception of the Rings, are obtained at the church at 6,3. The rings are obtained inside at 0,2. * Wedding Ring - 1000 Kamas and 25 Gold each. You must talk to Azra and not Buy/Exchange * Groom Hat - 1000 kamas * Bride Hat - 1000 kamas * Bouquet of Demonic Roses - 70 kamas The Wedding As it involves interacting with an NPC, only P2P characters may marry. Although it used to be possible for a P2P character to marry a F2P, nowadays both character must be P2P. # Meet at the Church (both character should already be wearing the Wedding Rings as it is not possible to trade inside the Church, though it's possible to drop them on the ground inside). # Walk onto the male/female tiles, only possible if wearing the Wedding Ring. You will turn and face each other. # One of the character then needs to talk to the Priest and ask to begin. # The other character will then receive a prompt to accept the marriage. The two characters are now married! If you now open your friends menu you will see a panel with "spouse" information. A new button "join" will teleport you to their location. Join You can only join you spouse in "normal" locations. In special locations, such as Wabbit Island, it doesn't work (even if you both have access to the location). However, you can use "Join" when your spouse is in battle. It takes you onto the same screen, but doesn't actually put you in the battle. The join command will only work if you're within 15 maps of your spouse. It will also not work if either spouse is a ghost. Divorce It is possible for either spouse to get a divorce, though as with the marriage they need to be P2P in order to talk to the Priest. In order to divorce, you must go to the Church 6,3 and talk to the Priest. Once you click "I want a divorce," he will ask why. This isn't a trick question, all the answers are correct so pick any you like. After that, your options are to either "donate" 50,000 kamas to get a divorce or refuse "donating" the money and not get a divorce. You have to pay no matter, even if your soon to be ex spouse has been deleted. If one of spouses is offline for too long, six months exactly, divorce will be processed automatically. External Links * Guide to Marriage on Imps Village Category:Game information